ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Agaton
Agaton is one of the protagonists from the YouTube series Yu-Gi-Oh! RLDS. His first appearance is in the first episode of the series in the year 2011. He is a young man and was a very talented duelist, but has retired from dueling over one year ago. However his past catches him up, after his girlfriend Kara was captured by the antagonist of the series, Nemezis. He pays a visit to his old friend Lehel, so that the latter can help by giving him a deck to bring Kara back. 'Story' 'Season 1' In 2011, over one year after Agaton stopped playing the game, a Shadow Master called Nemezis abductes the soul of Agatons girlfriend Kara and sends her to Darkness in the Shadow Realm. His goal is to conquer the aforementioned manifestation in the world. Shocked and upset he visits his friend Lehel to ask him for a deck so that he can confront Nemezis. Lehel not only gives him a deck, but he also offers his own help. The duo then fights an old-fashioned practice duel in which Agaton takes the victory. After that he receives the card Exodia the Forbidden One from his friend. Lehel says, if all five pieces are collected they will be unstoppable. Some months later, Agaton got a package from Beze who has sent the two friends more modern Duel Disks to take down the Shadow Duelists of Nemezis. Before he and Lehel start to catch the first two of them, Agaton has improved his deck. His first opponent is the Shadow Duelist Baltazar who tells him that Agaton is by far not strong enough to confront his master, but he will be if he collects all five pieces of Exodia. Before they start their duel they make a deal: The winner will get the pieces of the Forbidden One from the loser. During the duel Agaton tries to create pressure by summoning his new boss monsters like Buster Blader, the Dragon Destroyer Swordsman. However Baltazar defends himself very clever with Burn and Mill tactics. After many turns Agaton has only one card left in his deck which turns out to be De-Spell. With this card he is able to win the duel and one more piece of Exodia. Baltazars soul is absorbed and sent to the Shadow Realm. At the same time Lehel wins his duel, too. The two friends congratulate each other and are happy that they now possess three parts of the Forbidden One. After a long period of time Agaton visits Lehel. He finds his friend in an agonistic mood. When Agaton asks what happened, Lehel tells him that Nora found out how dangerous their situation had become. She tried to stop him from dueling and risking his life, but when she failed and Lehel continued his mission she left him. Agaton expresses his feelings and reminds him that they have to find the next Shadow Duelist to get more closer to rescue Kara’s soul. Together they go to take on Nemezis‘ last and most dangerous servant: Phoenix! When they found him he tells the duo that he holds the last two Exodia pieces. The Shadow Player offers the cards as the prize if the team beats him. If they lose, their souls will be delivered to the Shadow Realm. Since Phoenix is a very confident duelist, he suggests to play in a Tag Duel against both Agaton and Lehel. The pair accepts with some skepticism. During the fight they have to pay more attention than before, since Phoenix uses the Synchro Summoning technic. Neither of the two duelists has heard of this Summoning method before. Phoenix drags out the duel by resurrecting his Colossal Fighter after every attack, while Agaton confronts him with Buster Blader, the Dragon Destroyer Swordsman. They fall into Phoenix' trap when Phoenix suddenly takes control of Buster Blader who gains 500 ATK for every of Lehels dragons. With this change, Agatons life points drop down to zero, but before Phoenix could defeat Lehel also, Agaton prevents his friend from losing with his trap The Golden Apples. This brought Lehel the turn which he needed. He summons his Blue-Eyes White Dragon and finishes Phoenix off. After the victory, the pair finally has together all five pieces of Exodia, so they can start off to face Nemezis. After preparing for the final showdown against Nemezis, the duo arrives at the place where the entrance of the Shadow Realm is hidden. When Agaton holds up the Exodia pieces, the portal opens and they walk into the other dimension. They don’t have to search long for the Shadow Master. Agaton challenges him for the ultimate duel with the promise from Nemezis to set Kara’s soul free. After a highly intense match Agaton has no cards in his deck anymore. With Jar of Avarice he shuffles all Exodia pieces back into his deck and draws one of it. Then he drew the other four with Shard of Greed and Wonder Wand. Nemezis is defeated by Exodia and his soul disappeared, but it turns out that this was planned the whole time. Suddenly Darkness appears and tells them that Kara's soul will return, however they cannot take something from the Shadow Realm without a price. He reveals to them that one duelist of the two has to stay forever. Agaton and Lehel see that there is no other way, but since they don’t want to let each other stay in the Shadow Realm, Darkness explains that they have to decide their choice with a duel. If Agaton wins, Lehel is free and vice-versa. Everything depends on this last duel. During the match, Agaton attacks Lehel almost every turn so that the latter has to defend himself with Spell and Trap Cards, while the tables turn every time with each move. After a thrilling duel, Lehel attacks Agaton with his Blue-Eyes directly. Agaton stated that he still has a few life points left, but Lehel activates his final facedown card: Dragon’s Rebirth. By banishing his strong Blue-Eyes he summons his last monster, Luster Dragon #2. Now Lehel can attack directly. Agaton is shocked, however the duel is over for him which means, he is free. While Lehel disappears into the shadows, he tells his friend that everything is alright and he always wanted to be hero. Before he vanishes, he gives Agaton his Luster Dragon #2 card, then his soul is completely absorbed by the Shadow Realm. Agaton then returns to Kara. Both are happy that her soul is rescued, but they are crying about the loss of Lehel. 'Crossover Movie "Linked Fates"' 'The movie story takes place in 2017 and 2018. Sometime after the events of Season 1, Agaton and Kara got married and are currently living their life as normal people. He doesn't know that their marriage is seen by Lehel who called himself Ronin at that time. In all these years it's hard for them to get over the loss of Lehel. Especially for Agaton it's difficult to handle the situation. He blames himself for the past events. However his attitude changes immediately after an old familiar face shows up in his life again: Schmirko appears as a hologram on Agatons old Duel Disk and tells him that he recently faced a quite dangerous opponent called Ronin and tries to convince Agaton to protect Tamas from Ronin. First he refuses and mentions that Tamas has friends who can keep him safe and furthermore he doesn't know a stronger duelist. But Schmirko smiles and says that they don't have a deck like Agatons. Schmirko sends him a new deck: A Cyberse Link deck! Agaton looks surprised. He changes his mind and prepares himself to face Ronin. Agaton informs Kara that he will chase Ronin to safe Tamas. Kara tells him to be careful and that she can't lose him, too. After Ronin has beaten Bezes guards, Agaton confronts him on the top of Bezes headquarter, says that he won't let Ronin hurt Tamás and challenges him to a duel. He doesn't know yet that Ronin is actually Lehel. Agaton starts by summoning his new Link monster Decode Talker in his first turn and sets 1 card. Ronin is able to summon Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon and successfully weakens Decode Talker with it, but when he attacks Agaton activates Mirror Force and destroys Ronins monsters. During the duel, Agaton takes the lead and finally he has still 8000 Life Points, while Ronin is about to lose with only 1000 Life Points left. However Ronin manages to destroy Agatons monsters and Summons his old friends Blue-Eyes White Dragon and Five-Headed Dragon. When Agaton mentions that these cards belong to his friend Lehel, Ronin lifts his mask. Agaton is surprised and confused when he looks at Lehels face. Before he could say something else Ronin attacks him directly. Agaton has Sphere Kuriboh in his hand which could block one attack, but he wasn't able to react and loses the duel to Ronin instead. After that he wents unconcious and collapses because he couldn't handle the shock that his opponent is actually his old friend. 'Decks 'Season 1' Agatons first seen deck is focused on Beatdown strategies, by summoning powerful monsters with high ATK points. His favorite monsters are Buster Blader and Tyrant Dragon. After he has changed his deck in the second episode he mainly concentrates on Spellcaster monsters and on supporting his Buster Blader. For example with his new ace monster "Buster Blader, the Dragon Destroyer Swordsman" which he summons in almost every duel. With his new strategies he became a very experienced duelist. In the last episode, Agaton has changed his deck two more times. The first time he has added all five pieces of Exodia to his deck for his duel against Nemezis. The second time was for his special duel against his friend Lehel where he used all of his previous tactics together. * * (only in episode 4) * (only in episode 4) * (only in episode 4) * (only in episode 4) Effect Monsters * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (only in episode 4) * Fusion Monsters * * |spells = * * * * * * * * * * 2x * * * |traps = * * * * * }} 'Crossover Movie "Linked Fates"' In the movie, Agaton receives a complete deck from Schmirko.Yugioh Linked Fates FINAL TRAILER Real Life Movie It is a Cyberse deck, however it is unknown if he changes the deck by himself and only a few cards are currently known from his deck, for example his new aces, the Link monsters Decode Talker and Topologic Bomber Dragon.EM Schmirkos Facebook Page: Poster for the YGO Crossover Movie Effect Monsters * * * * Extra Deck * * * |spells = * * |traps = * }} References Category:Characters